1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing apparatus, for example, an ink jet type printer.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printer, a widely known printing apparatus, ejects ink from the nozzles of a recording head to perform printing on a sheet. This type of printer is equipped with an ink cartridge housing apparatus that houses an ink cartridge filled with an ink that is to be supplied to the recording head (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-268981).
The ink cartridge housing apparatus includes a housing case body capable of housing a rectangular box-shaped ink cartridge and a lid that opens and closes a front surface opening of the housing case body. The housing case body has a housing chamber into which the ink cartridge is removably inserted through the front surface opening.
Usually in the above-described printer, the front surface opening of the housing case body of the ink cartridge housing apparatus has a pre-set size that just allows insertion of an ink cartridge. Therefore, when inserting an ink cartridge into the housing chamber of the housing case body through the front surface opening, a user or the like may sometimes catch the ink cartridge on the open lid or knock the ink cartridge on a wall that partially forms the front surface opening. Thus, there is room for improvement regarding smooth insertion of the ink cartridge into the housing chamber through the front surface opening.